


Follow Me

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice with his band BAQUEPIA, Hiroto meets a stunning stranger on a train</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this vaguely. My first smut. I was woken by stupid muses at 6am

Hiroto sighed as he boarded the train, it had been a long day. Rehearsing with his band BAQUEPIA as they hoped at this next live, they'd get noticed by someone important. Lucky for him, not being a peak rush hour, the train wasn't quite as jam-packed as it could get. It was still bad enough however, the only seat left beside a total stranger. Hiroto politely went over and asked if he could please sit there. The stranger smiled at him and stood up to help Hiroto heave the guitar case into overhead storage.

“I'm Shou,” he smiled as they sat down.

“Hiroto” god, the man called Shou could generate enough solar power to run Japan for several years.

“So you're in a band too?” said Shou, eyes flicking upwards.

“Just trying to get noticed,” replied Hiroto “Playing guitar makes me feel I have something to offer to the world.” Hiroto closed his mouth. Here he was, opening up to a stranger. He couldn't help it, Shou was just easy to talk to. “So what do you do?” Hiroto asked, changing the subject.

“I'm a singer with a band,” Shou answered.

That was fitting, everything about him screamed visual kei. From his almost effeminate good looks to his perfectly-applied make-up to his impeccable hair to his gorgeous voice that must sound even more amazing singing. Hiroto had never even considered sexuality, never had time for romance of any kind, his life felt just fine with his guitar. Right now, eyes taking in Shou, he knew what it meant to be knocked out by a glance. Shou took his breath away and he felt stirrings creeping up in his insides he'd never felt before.

“Those people in that band are lucky,” commented Shou, “getting to look at you all day.”

Wait, was Shou  _flirting_  with him? Hiroto felt himself blush.

“Awww, you look so cute!” said Shou which just made Hiroto blush more.

Shou “accidentally” brushed a hand over Hiroto's thigh, teasingly close to but not quite touching his crotch. Hiroto felt his pants start to tighten. Fuck. This wasn't the time or place to get turned on, when he couldn't even take care of himself. Oh well, offensive, flirt back.

“You have a perfect voice for singing, wonder what else it's good for,” Hiroto couldn't help feeling proud of himself as Shou looked down and smiled shyly. Oh yes, he could play this game as well. His hand brushed Shou's beside him.

Shou stood up and announced loudly that he was going to the bathroom. He leaned close and whispered to Hiroto “Meet me there in a few minutes.”

Hiroto wasn't sure if he was ready for what this meant. It wasn't like he was totally innocent but he had never gone all the way. Was he really going to have his first experience in a train bathroom, with a guy no less? The tightness in his pants told him that oh yes, he was. He rose from his seat and tried to stroll nonchalantly towards the bathroom.

He tapped on the door which opened a crack and he felt himself dragged inside, door locked behind him. Limited space would mean they would have to be creative. Shou lifted Hiroto's small frame onto the counter beside the sink. Hiroto's feet were brought up to rest on the lid. He placed his hands on the wall either side of Hiroto's head and brought their lips together. He poked Hiroto's lips with his tongue and they parted with a sigh, allowing Shou access to explore the velvety wetness. The kiss was wild and passionate, a promise of things to come.

Shou pulled his mouth from Hiroto's, a whine in he youngster’s throat at the loss of this delicious sin. As Shou removed his mouth, he couldn't resist nipping Hiroto's plump lower lip.

His hands deftly popped open the buttons of Hiroto's shirt. He pushed it down Hiroto's shoulders, enclosing a nipple an his mouth. Hiroto moaned feeling that tongue flicking over the bud, nerve endings alighting. His eyes dropped shut and he threw his head back “oh yes, more!” he begged. Shou however, said "You want to feel this on your cock, don't you?" his voice was like honey and went straight from Hiroto's ears to his cock. It perked up, poking Shou's leg.

“Eager, aren't we?” Shou laughed, undoing Hiroto's pants and helping him wriggle out of them.

Hiroto didn't care how desperate he seemed, he just wanted to feel pleasure. He shuddered as Shou took him in his mouth, just lightly sucking repeatedly on the tip. Ragged pleas to give him more made Shou smirk inwardly. He sought out sensitive spots and was rewarded with noises that he was sure were loud enough to be heard outside. His tongue touched the base and slowly licked towards the head. Finally, his mouth closed around Hiroto's erection, the younger letting a long wanton moan as Shou's tongue swirled around him and his mouth tugged ay him in the most pleasing way possible. Hiroto couldn't help bucking his hips up, fucking Shou's mouth. His knuckles, gripping the counter, were pure white.

Shou lifted his head and laughed “Easy!” he said as Hiroto whined at the loss. “Why don't you let me see what your pretty mouth can do?”

Shou sat on the lid, slipping his own pants just past his thighs as Hiroto jumped down. Unlike Shou, Hiroto didn't tease, just took in as much as he could in one go, covering that long, hard organ with his soft, plush lips. “Oh, my GOD!' panted Shou, “you're so GOOD at that!” Hiroto licked the underside and was rewarded with a long, drawn out moan that sounded downright obscene. Hiroto let out little “Mmmm” sound as if Shou was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The vibrations sent ripples of pleasure through Shou.

Hiroto decided right then that he loved cock in his mouth. Loved the feeling of hard flesh gliding over his tongue. Loved the salty tang. Loved everything about it.

Much as Shou loved the sight of the younger man bobbing his head up and down, he wasn't ready to come yet and so he reluctantly pushed Hiroto's head up. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. The significance immediately clicked in Hiroto's mind. Sure, they had messed around but was he really ready to take it further? Was he really ready to admit how much he loved cock? Shou coated his fingers and teased Hiroto's entrance with one and Hiroto decided he didn't care, he needed relief badly and if another man gave him that relief, so be it.

Shou slid his finger inside and Hiroto sharply inhaled, pain as he was penetrated. It wasn't so bad after the initial pain of entering, just felt strange, like something was there that shouldn't be. Hiroto had to admit disappointment, so much for that yaoi manga he'd sneaked a look at with the uke lost in ecstasy. Shou slid in a second well-slicked finger, stretching Hiroto apart. His fingers touched that magic spot and Hiroto cried out, understanding why people got so much pleasure from this and he couldn't fathom people who didn't enjoy this. Shou inserted one more finger. Again, it felt weird but he remembered the wonderful feeling when the pleasure hit. He found himself moving on Shou's fingers, trying to take in more as feelings of warmth and pleasure stole through him. As Shou brushed that sensitive spot again, the resulting husky moan made Shou have to hold himself back not to just pound into the younger. He slicked himself and guided Hiroto over his member and slowly lowered him down.

Hiroto sucked in a breath. This was so unlike anything he had ever felt before, the burn of pain mixed with a warm tingling he had never felt before. He was so tight, Shou just wanted to lose himself, let the pleasure take him over. Hiroto's body was sucking him in yet pushing him out at the same time. Shou brought his mouth to Hiroto's neck and licked from his jawline right down to his collarbone. Hiroto let out a low moan and started to move on Shou's lap slowly, Shou reaching his hands to touch Hiroto's most intimate flesh. Hiroto gasped, rising his hips up to slide Shou almost all the way out of him before slamming himself down again. Shou thrust his hips upward, meeting Hiroto's downward thrusts and stroking him in time. Precome slicked his fingers as has hand slid up and down over Hiroto's erection, seeking out the spots that made Hiroto purr loader. He wanted this to go on, and on, even though he felt like he was going to break apart. The delicious tingles he could feel from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, he never wanted to stop feeling them.

A particularly hard thrust to the most sensitive area inside Hiroto made his eyes snap open and he begged in a husky voice “Right there! Faster!”

That voice, Shou wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. He thrust his hips up sharply, his fingers working Hiroto faster. Hiroto cried out. Arching his back gracefully, his hot seed spilled over Shou's fingers. Hiroto felt he was exploding but he was determined to ride his orgasm out to the end.

Hiroto's body clenching around Shou was enough to send him over the edge too. He thrust once more and with a cry, shuddered and emptied himself into the younger boy.

Reaching for tissues, Shou wiped them both down, cleaning off any evidence of what they had just done.

It was only after Hiroto had disembarked with his guitar in his hand that he realized he'd missed his station two stops ago....

**

Hiroto stepped off the stage, his mind a blur. He did truly love performing. The one place he felt truly at home. He heard an unfamiliar voice telling him some guys wanted to speak to him. As always happened after a live, the words barely registered in his brain. That is, until he looked up and saw a familiar face. The face of a man he'd had an encounter with one day on a train...

 


End file.
